Au début cela s'appelle l'Amour
by Oximore
Summary: Slash Peter/Edmund, incest, cela se passe pendant la première vie des Pevensies à Narnia durant l'Age d'Or . Attention lemon et complètement fluff!


**Nom de l'auteur **: Oximore

**Titre de la fic** : Au début, cela s'appelle l'amour.

**Pairing :** Peter/Edmund (ma nouvelle obsession)

**Genre **: comparer à ce que j'écris habituellement, c'est du fluff, du pur smexy fluff (selon moi en tout cas)!! Bref, j'ai presque envie que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ce truc mais le chamalow que j'avais dans le crane ce jour là… 

**Fandom** : Narnia

**Spoilers :** Le lion, la sorcière blanche et l'armoire magique

**Rating** : NC-17?

**Note :** Cela se passe durant la vie des Pevensies à Cair Caravel durant leur (première) vie à Narnia, avant qu'il ne retourne en Angleterre après avoir affronté la sorcière blanche.

**Résumé :** No plot, just smex!

**Warning :** incest, slash

**WXWXWXWXWXW**

* * *

**WXWXWXWXWXW**

Peter aurait été bien incapable de dire à quel moment exactement son regard sur Edmund avait changé, mais c'était arrivé bien avant Narnia. Il savait en revanche à quel moment il en avait pris conscience. Ils étaient encore en Angleterre, à Londres, avant que leur mère ne les envoie à la campagne pour les protéger.

Il se rappelait avec une précision monstrueuse la nuit, le bruit des bombes, et les voix tendues, terrifiées de ses sœurs et de sa mère dans l'abri. Edmund et lui s'étaient encore disputés, et même s'il était totalement incapable de se rappeler de la raison de leur dispute, il se souvenait clairement de l'instant affreux où il avait voulu plaquer son petit frère contre le mur et abaisser sa bouche sur celle d'Edmund. A la place, il l'avait secoué assez brutalement et leur mère les avait séparés.

Après ce jour, Peter avait été horrifié par lui-même, par cette infâme envie qui sommeillait en lui, le piquant régulièrement, se surprenant malgré lui à observer le mouvement gracieux des muscles de la nuque blanche d'Edmund, la courbe de sa bouche, les long cils noir voilant l'éclat de ses yeux sombre, réprimant l'envie d'embrasser chacune des taches de rousseurs qui ornaient sa peau à la blancheur de lait, dégouté de lui-même, du monstre qui se cachait en lui. Dieu ! Edmund était encore un enfant à l'époque, son petit frère, un garçon, et que Peter ne soit pas non plus un adulte ne l'excusait en rien.

Parfois (souvent) il avait envie de rire lorsqu'il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler par son titre, « Peter le magnifique », ou « roi suprême », se demandant comment un être aussi souillé que lui (un monstre) pouvait être ainsi qualifié. Nul n'aurait put deviner, pas même le plus assidu courtisant, ni son plus proche conseiller, que le grand roi Peter se touchait dans son royal lit, la tête pleine d'images de son propre frère depuis leur arrivée à Narnia et que c'était là les orgasmes les plus foudroyantd qu'il ait jamais expérimenté dans ses vingt-deux ans d'existence.

Désirer le corps d'un autre homme, avait-il découvert dés le début de son règne, n'était absolument pas quelque chose de répréhensible ici, à Narnia, et beaucoup de rois, chefs de clans alliés séparaient clairement la nécessité d'avoir un héritier avec l'amour. Il était arrivé que le roi et la reine d'un pays n'aient de commun que leur enfant, gouvernant ensemble en parfaite harmonie, mais ayant des vies privées séparées. Peter savait que, si désirer un homme n'était pas aussi controversé ici, cela pouvait être le cas en Angleterre, le désir qu'il éprouvait pour le roi Edmund le Juste, son frère, restait probablement quelques chose d'abominable.

Au début de leur règne, il avait presque réussi à oublier ses sentiments pour son frère, à les mettre entre parenthèses. L'apprentissage que son frère, ses sœurs et lui avaient à faire de leur devoir de rois et reines de Narnia occupant une large majorité de leur temps, le reste étant dévolu à l'exploration de leur royaume, et l'entretient de relation cordiale avec les populations mitoyennes. Mais très vite, ses penchants dépravés revinrent et l'entente que lui et Edmund avait gagné à Narnia ne l'aidait combattre cette attirance.

Heureusement, il était passé maître dans l'art de jouer propre rôle, et le masque de perfection qu'il portait n'avait encore jamais failli. Sa seule faute était son regard, qui suivait constamment Edmund à partir du moment où celui-ci était dans une pièce, le fixant parfois avec une intensité dérangeante.

Les années passant, il avait vu, pour son malheur, Edmund gagner en force, en grâce et en sagesse jusqu'à atteindre l'âge de dix-huit ans. Peter prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ils avaient fêté quelques jours auparavant les dix-huit ans d'Edmund, et Peter avait parfois l'impression d'avoir atteint le seuil de la folie, dévoré qu'il était par la jalousie, et essayant d'éloigner tous les prétendants qui recherchaient la compagnie de son frère.

Son seul soulagement était qu'Edmund était quelqu'un de réservé, presque froid, et qu'il ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte de l'attention qu'il attirait, mais Peter vivait dans la peur oppressante qu'un jour son frère ne trouve finalement une compagne ou un compagnon à sa convenance. L'idée l'obsédait tellement qu'il en avait progressivement perdu le sommeil, puis l'appétit, ce que la reine Susan, sa noble sœur, n'avait pas manqué de remarquer, s'en inquiétant immédiatement.

A plusieurs reprises, elle lui fit part de ses inquiétudes concernant sa santé, les marques sous ses yeux et ses assiettes repartant aux cuisines presque pleines attirant l'attention. Et comme les symptômes avaient persisté, malgré tout ses efforts, elle lui recommanda finalement d'aller voir un médecin.

Un goût amer envahit la gorge de Peter. Il essayait de se reprendre, mais ses tentatives n'étaient pas particulièrement probantes, et il se demandait jusqu'à quand il arriverait à faire illusion comme il le faisait à cet instant précis, observant depuis sa table les festivités qui animaient Cair Caravel, son regard suivant l'élégante silhouette d'Edmund qui dansait tour à tour avec une jeune fille rousse, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et ainsi de suite. Il grinça des dents avant de reprendre une large coupe de vin.

Le regard concerné de Suzanne c'était brièvement posé sur lui plusieurs fois pendant la soirée, voyant qu'il ne dansait avec personne. Il savait que s'il continuait, il aurait certainement le droit à une longue diatribe de sa sœur au sujet de ses devoirs de roi. Diatribe amplement méritée, certainement, mais qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir subir.

-En temps que roi suprême de Narnia, disait-elle, tu te dois de nouer des alliances, et de considérer l'éventualité d'un mariage, d'un héritier. Je ne te demande pas de te marier dans l'année, nous sommes tous encore bien jeunes, bien que nous régnons depuis déjà plusieurs années, mais il faut que tu y réfléchisses ! Profite des nombreuses fêtes que nous donnons ici, fait danser quiconque attire ta préférence, et peut-être trouveras-tu quelqu'un à qui te lier.

Peter l'avait fait bien sur. La reine Susan la douce n'était, malgré son titre, absolument pas quelqu'un à qui l'on pouvait dire non, il l'avait apprit bien assez tôt; mais en dépit de sa bonne volonté, et malgré des rencontres parfois intéressante, ou prometteuses, cela n'avait jamais aboutit à quoi que se soit, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer de jouer cette comédie.

D'autant qu'il avait remarqué avec une certaine résignation que toutes les personnes ayant attiré son attention possédaient un trait de caractère, ou quelque chose dans leur apparence qui lui avait rappelé Edmund, que se soit dans la forme de leur lèvres, l'éclat de leur yeux, la réserve tranquille ou leur tendance au sarcasme.

Il reporta son regard sur son Edmund, et remarqua avec une pointe de surprise qu'il dansait à présent avec leur sœur cadette Lucy. Ayant fêté dignement ses seize ans plusieurs mois auparavant, étant devenu une ravissante jeune fille, et le spectacle qu'offrait la reine vaillante dansant avec le roi juste était un spectacle radieux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs attiré de nombreux regards sur eux, leur jeunesse, leur beauté à peine éclose réjouissant les yeux de quiconque les voyaient.

Peter savait qu'Edmund se considérait comme moins important que lui, se tenant en retrait, prêt à donner sa vie pour Peter comme si la sienne n'avait pas autant d'importance, comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, lorsqu'ils avaient affronté la sorcière blanche, et plus récemment lors d'une campagne qui aurait pu mal tourner. Heureusement, Lucy avait été là à temps.

Il sentit le nœud dans son estomac se resserrer douloureusement. La simple idée de perdre Edmund, qu'il ne meurt, que la vie de son petit frère ne s'éteigne provoquait en lui de véritable accès de panique, et une douleur presque physique. Peter savait qu'Edmund ne craignait pas la mort, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter de nouvelle raisons de s'inquiéter pour lui, qui aurait voulu qu'Edmund comprenne que sa vie était plus importante que tout pour lui, sans pour autant révéler son honteux secret.

Voyant de plus en plus de personnes se presser autour de ses cadets, il n'entendit pas certains Narniens admirer candidement le couple que formaient Edmund et Lucy, sans le moindre arrière pensé. Ne souhaitant pas en voir plus, Peter se leva prestement avant de quitter la vaste salle où se déroulait la fête. Il s'éloigna, parcourant les innombrables couloirs du palais lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpellât. Il se retournât et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant Edmund le rejoindre, le visage sombre de son frère n'indiquant rien de bon.

Une main glacée enserra le cœur de Peter, gelant ses entrailles. Et si Edmund avait finalement découvert son secret ? S'il savait, s'il avait comprit se qui se cachait sous le lourd regard bleu le suivant constamment et qu'il venait finalement lui crier son dégoût à la figure, lui dire que Narnia méritait un roi plus magnifique que lui, et non le dépravé qu'il était en réalité ? Il aurait sans doute raison de le faire, mais Peter ne savait pas s'il supporterait de l'entendre de la bouche adorée.

-Qui a t-il noble frère ? soupira t-il lorsque Edmund fut à ses côtés. Ne devrais tu pas profiter de la fête en compagnie de nos sœurs, ou bien ce que tu as à me dire ne pouvait véritablement pas attendre un moment plus favorable ?

Edmund semblait positivement furieux, et Peter était à présent convaincu qu'il avait été découvert. Après tout, il ne voyait pas qu'il aurait bien pu faire qui aurait put mettre son frère en colère, en dehors des sentiments condamnables qu'il avait à son égard. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Edmund était beau en colère, les pommettes légèrement rougies, ses yeux plus sombres encore que de coutume lançant des éclair, sa bouche rougie par le vin qu'il avait bu appelant les baisers.

-Oh! Ne viens pas me jeter des « noble frère » à la figure maintenant Peter ! Pas quand nous savons tous les deux que tu n'en penses rien, et quand je me moque moi-même éperdument de ses stupides formes de politesses que nous somme obligés d'utiliser entre nous ! Je ne suis pas Suzanne !

Surpris pas le ton féroce d'Edmund, un ton qu'il le lui avait pas entendu depuis plusieurs années, ou tout du moins pas lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui, Peter mit un court instant avant de saisir les paroles de son cadet.

-Comment ça je ne le pense pas ? s'esclama t-il. Qu'est ce que tu crois Edmund, que je ne te respecte pas ?! Que je ne pense pas sincèrement que tu sois noble ?! Qui diable à bien pu te mettre une telle idée en tête ?!

-Oh je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ce jeux là Peter ! Pas avec moi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris depuis tout ce temps ?!

Peter se figea, une envie de s'enfuir en courant affrontant une envie de vomir qui le laissait nauséeux et angoissé, dans l'attente d'une sentence qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver à présent. Edmund détourna son regard de son visage, sa bouche marquant un pli amer.

-Je sais bien que tu ne me fais pas confiance Peter, que même après toutes ses années, tu ne m'as pas pardonné ma trahison. J'ai beau essayer, essayer de toutes mes forces d'être aussi parfait que possible, de répondre aux attentes que les gens peuvent avoir de moi, que tu as de moi, ce n'est jamais assez. Et tu me surveilles constamment, comme si tu attendais que je commette la moindre faute pour te rendre compte qu'en fait je suis toujours le traitre !

Peter fixa son frère les yeux écarquillé, la bouche ouverte sans qu'en sorte le moindre mot, trop stupéfait par le flot de parole qui était sortie des lèvres de d'Edmund pour être capable de formuler une réponse cohérente. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère ait pu se tromper à ce point, qu'il ait put confondre l'obsession malsaine que Peter avait pour lui pour de la méfiance ! Que pendant tout ce temps, Edmund ait été convaincu qu'il ne lui avait jamais pardonné, et qu'il se défiait encore de lui alors que son unique désir avait été de tomber à genoux pour lui déclarer son amour immortel. Aslan ! Peter ne savait lequel d'entre eux avait été le plus stupide.

-Espèce d'idiot. murmura t-il avec une pointe de rage, voyant que les sentiments qui l'écrasaient n'étaient même pas suspectés par l'objet de son adoration.

-Quoi ? répondit immédiatement le plus jeune que le long silence de Peter avait effrayé, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement d'incompréhension.

-Espèce d'adorable petit idiot ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu penser que... que... par Aslan mais qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête parfois ?! s'écria Peter.

-Pete...

Mais Peter ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin, et, excédé, il pressa la mince silhouette d'Edmund contre le mur le plus proche, sa bouche fondant sur celle de son frère dans un baiser violent. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Edmund resta parfaitement silencieux, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

-Est ce que tu comprends maintenant ?! grogna Peter, amer, sans quitter les lèvres charnues de son cadet des yeux.

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, et se pencha de nouveau sur Edmund, caressant sa bouche de la sienne, tremblant, avant de profiter du passage d'offraient les lèvres entrouvertes pour y glisser sa langue. Il savoura le goût du vin qu'avait bu son frère, les tempes battant follement, la tête bouillonnante, s'attendant à ce qu'Edmund le repousse à tout instant maintenant.

Edmund ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, Peter sentit brusquement la langue chaude de son frère répondre à la sienne et le baiser s'enflamma. Perdant le peu de raison qui lui restait, se sentant ivre et brûlant, un cœur semblait battre la salsa dans chaque cellule de son corps, il pressa fébrilement son corps dur contre celui plus souple d'Edmund. Comme dans un rêve, il sentit les mains de son cadet l'attirer avec la même passion contre lui, avide de le sentir, ses hanches s'avançant vers les siennes, sentant nettement l'érection que Peter ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler.

Peter sentit Edmund sourire contre sa bouche et il mordit sa lèvres inférieure, poussant un grognement bas, avant de le dévorer dans un baiser qui les laissa tout deux pantelants. L'une des mains du brun, ses belles mains blanches et fines que Peter avait souvent imaginés sur lui lorsqu'il se donnait du plaisir, se glissa dans la masse de ses cheveux blonds avant de descendre sur sa nuque, caressantes, jouant avec les mèches dorées.

C'était encore meilleur que n'importe lequel de ses fantasmes solitaires, d'avoir Edmund contre lui, répondant à ses baisers avec la même passion. Ses mains glissèrent sous la tunique bleu nuit, son besoin de toucher le brun devenant dévorant, profitant de chaque parcelle de la peau pâle que ses doigts découvraient. Edmund écarta difficilement sa bouche de la sienne. Peter émit un grognement de déplaisir, tentant vainement de reprendre les lèvres gonflées avant de s'attaquer au cou blanc.

Edmund gémit lourdement lorsque la bouche de Peter dévora une certaine partie de son cou, ses hanches allant et venant contre celle de son ainé en totale contradiction avec ses mains buttant sur les épaules de son frère, essayant faiblement de le repousser.

-Peter, haleta faiblement le plus jeune, luttant pour formuler une phrase complète. Peter il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête là !

Un grognement lui répondit, la bouche de Peter sur la clavicule et ses mains sur ses fesses, le pressant plus intimement contre lui, ajustant leur hanche sur le même rythme, indiquant s'il le fallait que son frère et roi n'avait vraisemblablement pas du tout l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Edmund gémit en sentant son sexe tendu frotter contre l'érection de Peter au travers de leurs vêtements et il se raccrocha aux épaules musclées, sentant ses genoux faiblir.

-Aslan ! Peter, tenta de nouveau Edmund, nous sommes dans un couloir ! N'importe qui pourrait...

-Et bien, articula Peter sa bouche chaude tout contre la veine battante d'Edmund, ils sauraient enfin qui tu es à moi ! Qu'aucun n'a le droit de chercher à te courtiser, ou seulement de te désirer, de te regarder car tu m'appartiens ! A moi !

Edmund frissonna, une vague de plaisir le traversant entièrement lorsqu'une des larges mains de Peter se glissa à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il ferma brusquement les paupières, tentant de garder un brin de raison à opposer à son trop impulsif frère, se sentant sur le point de s'abandonner complètement.

-Je suis à toi Peter, souffla t-il, j'ai toujours été à toi, mais je pense que nous ferions mieux de continuer notre affaire dans une chambre... tu ne voudrais pas que Susan ou Lucy nous surprennent ainsi ?

Cela sembla fonctionner. Peter l'embrassa profondément avant de se reculer légèrement.

-Ma chambre est plus près, lâcha-t-il prestement avant d'entrainer un Edmund rougissant à travers Cair Caravel.

Ni Peter ni Edmund ne devait garder du chemin parcourut un quelconque souvenir et à peine eurent-ils pénétré dans la vaste chambre de Peter, la large porte se refermant avec un claquement sec, Edmund se retrouva de nouveau prisonnier des bras de son frère, une bouche à présent familière le couvrant de baiser. Ils n'atteignirent pas le lit, l'urgence du désir se faisant trop forte, Peter s'acharnant à libérer Edmund de ses vêtements avec une véhémence identique à celle que son cadet mettait à le débarrasser des siens.

Le roi suprême de Narnia laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée lorsque son corps libre de tous vêtements couvrit celui tout aussi nu de son cadet. Les mains d'Edmund parcouraient la peau dorée de Peter, savourant la courbe de chaque muscles, s'émerveillant du contraste entre sa peau à la blancheur de lait et la peau mate de celui qui était à la fois son frère, son roi, et son amant.

Un flot ininterrompu de paroles s'échappaient des lèvres de Peter, vœux éternels, déclarations d'amour, promesses dépourvues de sens, ou n'en ayant que trop, louanges fiévreuses d'une beauté qui le fascinait presque autant que le caractère complexe qu'il adorait, et Edmund sentit son corps réagir aux mots de son frère, attisant le feu qui le dévorait. Saisissant les hanches de Peter, il les attira contre les siennes, ne retenant pas sa voix lorsqu'il sentit son sexe glisser contre celui de son frère.

La bouche de Peter descendit sur le corps blanc, capturant un mamelon avant de continuer sa chute, toujours plus bas, se glissant dans le nombril avant d'atteindre le sexe. Edmund se cambra violement, laissant échapper un cri, obligeant Peter à ancrer ses mains sur les hanches laiteuses lorsqu'il prit le sexe de son cadet dans sa bouche. Les mains d'Edmund se crispèrent dans l'épais tapis sous lui, cherchant désespérément quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, avant de laisser l'une de ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure dorée. Il était si proche que le moindre mouvement de la langue de Peter sur lui risquait de le faire jouir à tout moment et, aussi délicieuse que soit l'idée de venir dans la bouche de son roi, il mourrait d'envie de recevoir le large et long sexe de son ainé en lui.

-Peter ! réussit à formuler le cadet en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se redresser. Aslan ! Si tu continues, je vais... je vais jouir ! Et je préfèrerais le faire avec toi en moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Le corps de l'ainé tressauta, la suggestion de son frère allant directement vers son sexe, qui appréciait réellement l'idée, et Peter dut se retenir de la mettre immédiatement en pratique. Il avait follement envie de prendre Edmund, mais cela viendrait après. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il aimait avoir son frère dans sa bouche, sentir le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, et aurait bien put jouir en le suçant si seulement il s'était touché. A regret, il retira un court instant sa bouche de son frère.

-Je veux que tu viennes dans ma bouche, souffla t-il contre la cuisse frémissante d'Edmund, embrassant tendrement la tache de rousseur la plus proche, je veux que tu viennes dans ma bouche, et ensuite je te prendrai, et te ferais jouir une deuxième fois. A tout juste dix-huit ans, la chose devrait être aisée.

-Oh Aslan ! gémit le plus jeune en se laissant retomber sur le dos, vaincu.

Peter reprit immédiatement Edmund dans sa bouche, et le garçon aux cheveux d'encre gémit bruyamment, au bord de l'orgasme. Peter profita de l'aisance de son frère pour tendre la main vers l'une des large vasques pleines d'huiles parfumées que les Narnians avaient l'habitude de faire brûler dans sa chambre, l'approchant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse y plonger ses doigts. Sentant que son frère était sur le point de jouir, il glissa un doigt huilé dans l'intimité d'Edmund, rapidement suivit d'un deuxième, allant et venant en lui.

Poussant un cri rauque étouffé, Edmund renversa la tête en arrière, ses yeux roulant sous ses paupières, l'orgasme le secouant jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Il se déversa dans la bouche de Peter qui avala le sperme de son cadet avec un stupide sentiment de fierté. Il se redressa, embrassant le ventre parfaitement plat et tremblant d'Edmund avant que celui-ci ne saisisse sa nuque, le remontant vers lui pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné, découvrant sa propre saveur dans la bouche de son frère.

Peter répondit au baiser avec la ferveur d'un homme affamé dégustant le festin dont-il avait toujours rêvé, souriant lorsqu'il sentit le sexe d'Edmund durcir à nouveau. Il glissa de nouveau ses doigts dans le corps de son frère, avalant le gémissement de plaisir que poussa Edmund. Surpris de ne pas trouver plus d'inquiétude chez son cadet, Peter détacha sa bouche des lèvres du plus jeune.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois n'est ce pas ?

L'amère jalousie qui lui broyait les entrailles avait du transparaître dans le ton de sa voix car Edmund lui offrit un de ses magnifique sourire, sa mains caressant sa nuque, apaisante.

-Pas plus pour toi que pour moi noble frère. répondit-il malicieusement.

Peter ne put retenir un grognement, ses yeux clairs s'assombrissant, une vague de colère bouillonnant en lui.

-Par Aslan, je crève d'envie de mettre en pièce celui qui à eu la chance de t'initier de la sorte !

Le rire d'Edmund, rare et précieux, s'éleva doucement dans la pièce.

-Ne lui en veux donc pas Peter. Après tout, grâce à lui, notre première fois ne sera faite que de plaisir !

Alors même qu'il prononçait ses mots, la main d'Edmund vint caresser la bouche de son frère, ses yeux d'un brun profond, rendus troubles et brillants par le plaisir, fixés sur Peter comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu, sans savoir que son ainé le regardait de la même façon.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu ne me donneras pas son nom ? se plaignit Peter.

Il continuait dans le même temps à pénétrer son cadet se ses doigts, atteignant finalement la prostate d'Edmund qui se cambra aussitôt, un gémissement étranglé s'échappant de sa bouche rouge.

-Grands Dieux non ! parvint à haleter Edmund, ses hanches bougeant à présent de leur propre volonté. Je tiens à ce qu'il garde sa tête sur ses épaules ! Et maintenant si on pouvait arrêter de parler et que tu te décidais à me prendre, je t'en serais reconnaissant !

Peter ne répondit pas, préférant embrasser voracement sont frère, chacun de ses baisers plus possessif que le précédent, avant de descendre sur le cou pâle, baisant, mordant, marquant Edmund comme sien de telle sorte que cela soit parfaitement visible pendant plusieurs jours. Edmund écarta plus largement les cuisses, impatient, pendant que Peter couvrait aussi rapidement que possible son sexe de l'huile parfumée, ne souhaitant pas blesser son frère, son sexe étant suffisamment impressionnant pour qu'il ait reçut plusieurs remarques de ses précédents amants à ce sujet.

Poussé par les prières d'Edmund lui demandant plus ou moins poliment d'accélérer (_« Par les moustache d'Aslan Peter ! Prens- moi une bonne fois pour toute ou je te jure que je trouverai un moyens de te faire payer !! »_), Peter ajusta sa position avant de pénétrer son jeune frère d'une unique poussée. Edmund hoqueta, les yeux écarquillé, son corps se tendant, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les omoplates du plus âgé.

-Oh Aslan Peter tu es énorme ! gémit Edmund d'une voix faible, les yeux luisant de plaisir.

Peter se sentit rougir, les yeux clos dans l'effort qu'il avait fait pour ne pas simplement jouir dés qu'il avait senti les muscles étroits l'enserrer dans le chaud fourreau qu'était le corps de son frère. Edmund bougea presque immédiatement son bassin, intimant à son ainé de se mouvoir, et bientôt, un flot continu s'échappa de ses lèvres entre les baisers de son frère à mesure que ce dernier allait et venait en lui à un rythme rapide, le pénétrant profondément, butant contre sa prostate.

Peter continua à pénétrer Edmund, sentant son propre orgasme arriver, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans son petit frère avec l'impression de se perdre, l'embrassant encore et encore avec une soif qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'épancher. Edmund se tendit brusquement, son corps tout entier tremblant, des flashes lumineux explosant derrière ses paupières closes alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme pour la deuxième fois, celui-ci plus dévastateur encore que le premier. Peter fit encore quelques allées et venues avant qu'il ne perde pied à son tour, jouissant, profondément enfoui dans son cadet. Encore perdu dans les brumes de son orgasme, Edmund sentit le liquide chaud jaillir en lui et gémit doucement.

Peter s'effondra sur Edmund, vidé, ses mains toujours accroché aux cuisses pâles, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, sentant la poitrine de son frère presque aussi rapidement que la sienne. Edmund émit une légère plainte lorsque le sexe de son frère glissa hors de lui, et il passe la main dans les cheveux blonds humides, sur la nuque avant de descendre dans le dos doré, caressant la peau moite couverte de sueur d'un geste lent, presque inconscient. Peter murmura son contentement contre la peau de son cadet. Ses mains remontèrent sur la taille d'Edmund. Il embrassa la peau tendre du cou, goûtant le sel de sa peau et la saveur de sa sueur avant de rouler sur le côté, son bras enserrant fermement Edmund, le faisant rouler contre lui. Il se retrouva sur le dos, son frère à moitié sur lui, contre lui.

-Wow. dit-il simplement.

-Ouais. répondit son frère, aussi dépourvu de mot que lui.

Edmund posa sa main sur son ventre, caressant d'un geste circulaire les muscles clairement définis, nichant son visage dans le cou de Peter, y posant sa bouche. Peter gémit, sentant son petit frère laisser sa marque sur lui, appréciant plus qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer les implications du geste. Il tourna son visage vers son cadet, croisant le regard sombre brillant et sentit Edmund glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un baiser languide, apaisé. Ils se séparèrent lentement, et Peter appuya son front contre celui d'Edmund, leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Edmund sourit malicieusement.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que le grand roi Peter le Magnifique en ait pincé pour moi sans mot dire pendant tout ce temps !

Peter grogna, embrassant chastement Edmund sur la bouche, sa main caressant le dos de son cadet.

-Parce que tu crois que la situation était facile peut-être ? se plaignit-il, le souvenir du sentiment atroce qu'il avait éprouver durant toutes ses années, un vague sentiment de culpabilité toujours présent en lui. Je suis sensé vous protéger, toi, Suzanne et Lucy, veillez sur vous, pas avoir envie de te plaquer contre le mur le plus proche pour plonger ma langue dans ta bouche !

Edmund pouffa, se nichant un peu plus contre son ainé.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me protéger tout seul Peter.

-Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler ! s'énerva le blond sans pour autant cesser de toucher son cadet.

Il sentit Edmund soupirer contre lui.

-Je le sais oui. Tu es mon grand frère, et ton rôle a toujours été de veiller sur nous, sur moi, et ce que nous venons de faire n'était surement une part du programme. Mais Narnia non plus n'était pas une part du programme, et s'il est vrai que ce que nous venons de faire est mal aux yeux de notre monde, ici, peu s'en soucierons.

-Comment peux tu en être sur ? demanda Peter, l'inquiétude quand à leur devenir clairement visible sur son front.

De nouveau, le rire d'Edmund s'éleva, et Peter ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la vague d'amour que ce simple son soulevait en lui.

-N'écoute-tu donc pas ce qui ce passe autour de toi, noble frère ? se moqua gentiment son cadet. Nombre de Narniens ici sont près à me marier avec Lucy dans l'heure !

Peter produit un son étrangler assez comique et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violement.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama t-il, visiblement choqué. Toi et _Lucy _?!

Edmund roula des yeux, donnant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de Peter.

-Bien sur que non espèce de nigot ! Mais je te dis que les Narniens n'auraient rien contre. Cela fait quelques temps qu'ils suggèrent que notre vaillante petite reine et moi-même formions un couple des plus harmonieux et qu'ils sont prêts à nous donner leur bénédiction. L'idée a beaucoup amusé Lucy !

-Je proteste ! s'offusqua Peter, son attitude positivement estomacquée ne faisant qu'amuser un peu plus son cadet.

-Ne sois pas stupide Peter ! J'adore Lucy, mais de façon purement fraternelle. Cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec ce que j'éprouve pour toi !

Peter marmonna un « Il vaudrait mieux ! » d'un ton implacable avant d'embrasser passionnément Edmund.

-Ma parole, s'amusa Edmund en s'arrachant à son baiser, mais tu es jaloux !

Peter se renfrogna, reprenant les lèvres du plus jeune.

-Jaloux et possessif Edmund ! répondit-il sérieusement. Je t'aime, je suis tellement amoureux de toi que j'ai bien cru devenir fou ! Alors que les choses soient parfaitement claires : je ne partage pas !

Edmund embrassa vivement son ainé, radieux.

-Cela me va ! Mais cela signifie-t-il que toutes les personnes cherchant à me courtiser seront en danger ? Parce que je ne tiens pas spécialement à voir des têtes tomber tu sais.

-Non, mais cela signifie que dès que possible, tout le monde saura que tu es à moi et que je suis à toi.

Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux sombres d'Edmund.

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas...

-T'épouser ? acheva Peter. Et bien si comme tu le pense les Narniens sont près à l'accepter, oui, je souhaite t'épouser. Enfin, si tu acceptes bien sur. termina-t-il, un peu moins sur de lui.

Edmund le regarda comme s'il était absolument fou, et Peter sentit une pointe d'angoisse le traverser. Peut-être allait-il trop vite. Après tout, Edmund était encore jeune, mais il avait tellement rêvé de cette nuit sans jamais croire que cela arriverais un jour qu'il s'était complètement laissé emporter.

-Eh, bien, oui Peter, oui je pense que j'accepterais de t'épouser mais est-ce que tu as bien conscience de ce que tu me demandes ? Tu es le roi suprême de Narnia, ne l'oublie pas, tu devrais peut-être envisager, je ne sais pas un mariage politique, avoir un héritier, ce genre de choses. Et puis, il y a Suzanne et Lucy ! Comment crois tu que nos sœurs réagiront ?

Peter ne put s'empêcher que c'était bien Edmund, son sage petit frère, de tout de suite lui rappeler la réalité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais même ça n'arrivait pas à lui ôter son sourire idiot des lèvres. Bien que l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Susan soit particulièrement effrayante. Il ne doutait pas que sa douce sœur allait lui faire passer un moment douloureux qui risquait bien de remettre en question le titre qui lui avait été dévolu lorsqu'elle apprendrait la nature exacte des relations qu'il entretenait dorénavant avec leur petit frère. Même s'il était également probable qu'elle soit l'une de leur plus forte alliée par la suite.

Quand à Lucy, Peter n'avait que peu d'inquiétudes. Lucy avait toujours été la plus ouverte, la plus tolérante d'entre eux et, si elle pouvait être mal à l'aise dans les premiers temps, ce qui n'était même pas sur, il croyait fermement qu'elle saurait leur donner sa bénédiction à sa façon.

-Je suis sur qu'on s'en sortira parfaitement bien. dit-il calmement à son cadet. Et puis, si Susan doit virer berserk sur quelqu'un tu peux être sur que se sera sur moi, comme je suis l'ainé.

-Voila qui est hautement rassurant en effet ! ironisa Edmund.

Peter lui ferma la bouche d'un baiser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que c'était définitivement le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouver de faire taire son jeune frère, et sans aucun doute le plus agréable ! Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné et Peter sentit une sensation familière monter en lui, son sexe reprenant un intérêt pour la situation.

-Et maintenant, proposa t-il d'une voix basse, sentant Edmund réagir lui aussi, pourquoi ne pas s'occuper intelligemment, et essayer le lit ?

**WXWXWXWXWXW**

* * *

**WXWXWXWXWXW**

**Hum... The end?**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce 100 pur fluff! XD (raaaaaaah j'ai honte !!)**


End file.
